Powerpuff Girls Z Severed Dreams
by Adventure Seeker
Summary: Sequil to A New World: Earth has fallen, the girls have to try as hard as they can to deafeat the Aliens and save they're nearly dead planet, while the boy has to fix the mess he made, save earth and his friends, but how can they if no one is with them?
1. Previously

Previously on Powerpuff Girls Z A New World a new chemical was discovered called Chemical Z, it had the power greatly alter a person for better or worse, many thing were affected negatively by this chemical, three little girls and a robot dog were affected positively with this chemical. The girls were assigned to protect the world from monsters.

At the same time they encountered an alien race, a race of our very sun, with an imperialistic government. The first contact was with a very famous family of this alien race, they are famous for they're abilities that the other people do not. The youngest son of this family joined the girls fight against evil and he also became a very close friend with the girls and everyone they are in contact with.

The boy had introduced a new out of this world sport, they participated and met the other alien races, his team won first place, and the most mysterious and powerful race met with a woman who has foresight and saw a grim vision of the future. Unfortunately this glory was all at the expense of the life of the emperor. The Prime Minister was crowned new emperor.

When it was over, earth was threatened by demon. The four heroes traveled back in time and received tools and the legendary Excalibur from the past and defeated the menacing demon forever.

A boy who was the love interest of one of the girls became a monster from this chemical. The alien emperor heard about this chemical and became ill minded. He snuck soldiers to earth and kidnapped the boy.

Later the emperor arrived on earth and held the boy hostage and for the rest of the chemical as a ransom. But they refused and they then executed the boy right before they're very eyes. The empire had it's whole fleet armed with mass drivers and threatened to shoot earth with them.

The emperor was planning to use the chemical to supercharge himself and his military with this chemical so he can conquer the universe. He tried to use persuasive speech to get the heroes on his side but it didn't work.

They still refused and he called his soldiers to attack them, the heroes defeated the soldiers and felled one of the military leaders.

But as a last resort the emperor fled and commanded his ship to blast the heroes with a mass drive shot. They survived but now they are separated and hurt. Now the heroes know to take they're hero work more seriously.

The alien boy was hoping to build a bridge of peace for his people and humans, he made future promises to the girls. But now with these events these dreams won't happen.


	2. Earth's Destruction

Powerpuff Girls Z Severed Dreams

(Opening theme Christopher Frank's Point of No Return (a.k.a. Babylon 5 Season 3 theme)

Earth's Destruction.

The girls made it back to the city the mass driver shot soon dissipated the clouds and it ended the snowstorm. The girls were not injured but they were bruised and they're spirits were hurt badly.

They made it back to the lab.

"Hey girls!" Said the professor waving to them "I just, wwwwwwhhoaaaaa!" He went we he saw the girls. They were shivering, bruised, and they have wet faces from the tears they cried. "What happened?"

"He killed him!" Cried Bubbles who started to cry.

"Who killed whom?" Said the professor holding Bubbles who collapsed in his arms.

"The Solarien emperor!" Shouted Buttercup with clenched fist "he killed Cody right before our very eyes."

"Oh Bubbles, I'm so sorry." said the professor. Hugging her

"So was the huge explosion out in the fields that what happened?" Asked Ken walking into the room with Poochie.

"Police are going nuts" said Poochie "they are looking at the explosion site but they cannot find the source of what caused it."

"Why not look in the sky?" Asked Blossom "the ships are orbiting the outside of the planet all they have to do is look up."

"I'm not sure," said the professor looking out the window to the night sky "but I can't see them clearly they just look like ordinary stars flying in the night sky."

"Wait," said Ken looking around "where's Victor?"

Blossom had tears wallowing in her eyes, "he's missing! He's hurt, I don't know were he went. He saved us from the explosion but it wasn't enough to be completely safe."

"The emperor wants chemical Z," said Buttercup "and he threatened to shoot earth with his giant guns with his entire ship fleet."

"He wants to use chemical Z to supercharge himself and his army so he can conquer the universe!" Explained Blossom.

"Oh no!" the professor panicked "we must hurry to the basement NOW!"

"Why?" Asked Ken as if the professor was overreacting.

"You refused to give the Solariens the chemical Z" said the professor "so they will attack earth!"

"Oh no you're right!" Panicked Ken "come on girls let's go!"

"But!" Shouted Blossom "I need to find Victor I need to know he's okay!"

"No time!" Shouted Ken he and the professor grabbed the girl's arms and rushed them into the basement.

Meanwhile Victor was still seriously injured he continued to limp and he made it home and he walked inside the front door.

"Welcome home Victor! Oooohh my!" Panicked Len'a she ran to Victor and grabbed her son who's left arm and right leg was broken. "My son what happened to you?"

"He tricked us!" Yelled Victor "Our own ruler tricked us!"

"His highness?" Said Nir disgusted "how can you say that about our own magnificent ruler?"

"It's true!" Then Victor explained everything that the girls said to the professor, to his whole family. Len'a was tending to Victor's wounds and injuries.

"You have done some idiotic things before" said Roon with an angry face, "But this is the most idiotic thing you have ever said, you disgrace our name by killing our own soldiers!"

"Calm yourself." said Kot to Roon. "If certainty he must have killed them for a good reason."

"He must be telling the truth!" Said Nir "how else do you explain his injuries?"

"The stupid kid must have self inflicted them!" Accused Roon

"Roon!" Scolded Len'a "how can you say such things about your own brother! He's aft….." BEEP BEEP! Len'a was cut off by the alert that the family's computer detected.

"What's going on?" Said Kot, Nir ran down to the lab where the computer, soon he ran back with a look of panic.

"Everyone come on!" Said Nir "The ships have opened fire on the planet we must get to safety!" The Flares ran down into the underground lab to be safe from the mass drivers.

The Solairen command ship.

"Ok" said The emperor "Our ships have opened fire keep damage to New Townsvill minimal! I need that place to stay intact as possible."

"Yes sir" said the helmsman.

"Father No!" shouted Princess Ad'ra "what have the humans done to deserve they're planet bombed?"

"They killed General Marcs and a few of our soldiers." Responded the emperor. This is no more than they deserve."

"But father!" Cried Ad'ra

"I'm your father and you will not talk back or object to my wishes, this is what your mother wanted!"

Ad'ra silenced, tears started to flow from her eyes she began to walk away.

"That maybe true!" Sniffed Ad'ra "but it's not right!" then she left the room

"Is that true my lord?" Ask general Loft

"No" laughed the emperor "but as long as I say that I will have he cooperation. Anyway ready mass drivers."

"Drivers ready sir!" Said the weapons control man.

"FIRE!" Shouted the emperor.

They begin to fire, the energy flew and hit down in New Deli India. Then missiles began to fly from the planet but the fighters swooped in and shot all the missiles thus destroying them, earth's weapons were useless! More and more blast from the mass drivers, hitting many targets on earth destroying many cities and taking many innocent lives. Locations such as, New York, Iran, Zambia, Yugoslavia, Denmark, Taiwan, Chile, Brazil, St, Paul, Moscow, Geneva. Sydney, and many other cities and countries. People were screaming and fleeing in terror thousands of lives are being taken with every shot by a mass driver.

Princess Ad'ra was watching from a window on the ship as she watched in terror all she could do was cry.

People ran in panic screaming trying to find shelter, they noticed that it was aliens when they saw the blast of energy being fired from space.

"AHHHHH! SAVE ME!"

"WHATS GOING ON!"

"ALIENS!" BOOM

Many voices that screamed out in terror were all silenced with every blast from the mass drivers.

"Ah oh my!" Screamed Buttecup as the ground shook over they're heads.

"This is awful!" Said Bubbles as rubble began to fall.

Blossom got up and began to walk towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Asked the professor

"I'm going to go stop them!" Said Blossom filled with rage.

"No!" shouted the professor "you can't, almost the whole Solarien fleet is out there all three of you can't stop them all in time!"

"I'm more worried about us!" Barked Poochie covering his head from falling rubble.

"But what do you suppose we do then!" Yelled Buttercup over the noise.

"I think the emperor is going to claim Earth as his own to find chemical Z" said the professor "what I need you to do is stop his evil plan and try to bring an end to his occupancy!"

"But what about Victor?" Asked Blossom

"He's smart I sure he knows what to do!" Said Ken "I'm sure he's on our side."

"But will he be with us?" Said Bubbles with concern.

"I'm not sure" said the professor "but he will do what he can and what he must."

Then the bombardment continued. Within 5 hours the bombardment stopped and the United Nations came to an unconditional surrender to the Solarien Empire, Earth has fallen and is now under Solarien control.

"Earth has surrendered" said the helmsman on the Solarien command ship.

"Hahaha!" Laughed the emperor "Victory! Let's go, its time earth has met its new ruler."

On earth many people were saddened by the loss of many loved ones and other innocent people, the blast caused a water shortage, broke the whole planet's economy and medical treatment was virtually not existent as the same for electricity. The planet was no longer blue instead of brown and barrens. Many cities were in ruins and the overhead sky was red.

While other people were sad or enraged by this many were surprised to know of the discovery of a New World.

"Ok" said the professor "I think the bombing has ended. Girls we have a mission we must now save the earth."

"This time though it's different" said Buttercup

"The only way we can save earth now" said Blossom

"Is through rebellion, and war" said Bubbles.

"By this time tomorrow" said Poochie with a mixture of shock and depression "we will be at war with the Solarien Empire, may the maker have mercy on us all."

At Victor's house everyone has been bothered by the bombing but are relieved that it has ended.

"Ok" said Len'a "father and me thought about it."

"Children, now is the time to choose." Said Nir.

(To hear the music used in this chapter go to my profile.)


	3. Escapees

Escapees

The bombing soon and the Solairen Empire has take over earth, and a new plan is going to be discussed for the girls to begin a small rebellion to save earth.

And now a new plan is going to be discussed by the Flare family.

The girls walked out of the basement and gasped at what is seen they saw that most of the lab is destroyed the sky is red and the atmosphere is really hot.

"My god!" Gasped the professor "earth is no longer what it was!"

"It's as if we are not on earth anymore!" Cried Bubbles.

Ken started to look around and tear up.

"Dad" he sniffed, "you lied."

"I did?" Said the professor stunned.

"You said when we practiced the love love beam" said Poochie, "that the girls would be able to keep the world safe."

"Oh" went the professor hit with what he just herd.

"Its ok Ken" said Blossom "we still can."

"How?" asked Buttercup confused, "odds are they have taken earth and it's their planet now!"

"Not entirely" said the professor with confidence "we can defeat the empire and save earth!"

"You're sure that Victor will fight with us?" Asked Blossom

"Yes" said the professor "our war is his war."

Meanwhile at the Flare's house.

"Children" said Len'a "father and me discussed it and we've decided that now is the time to choose!"

"Choose what?" Asked Kot

"Our destiny" said Nir "choose, earth has been unjustly taken from the humans, we shouldn't stand here and do nothing, but our loyalties lie to our empire."

"You want us to choose whither or not to fight against him or not." Said Victor.

"Yes" said Nir "your fate is in your hands!"

"So think hard and choose!" Said Len'a firmly.

The children pondered what do, then they each came to a conclusion.

"Ok" said Kot "here's my decision, it is true that we don't stand against the empire, but if it's true that we are the cause of this then it's only fair and right if we fix our mistake."

"Ok" said Len'a "Roon? Victor?"

"My decision is obvious" said Victor "I need to stop this wrong doing, and I need to make it up to the girls for what I've done."

"Ok" said Nir "Roon?"

"Our allegiance lies to the emperor, and we ourselves cannot win going against the empire now would be suicide," Said Roon "we're better off doing nothing."

"Ok" said Len'a "we both say fight."

"Sorry Roon" said Nir "but the decision is fight".

"Grrrrrr" grumbled Roon.

"But we cannot fight him here!" Said Nir "come on get in the ship and we will escape to another part of the universe."

The family rushed to the ship they pressed lifted off and it flew off to space.

At the lab the group is seeing the Flare family's ship flying to space.

"It's Victor!" Shouted Bubbles

"They're leaving!" Shouted Buttercup "why? We need them!"

"Calm down" said the professor "surely he has his reasons."

"I hope your right" said Buttercup

"Victor wouldn't just run away like that." Said Bubbles

"GOOD LUCK VICTOR! BE SAFE FOR ME!" Shouted Blossom

"This is just a small transport ship" said Kot "theirs no way we can slip by unnoticed." Said Roon.

"But we have to try." Said Roon.

The ship entered space and encountered the blockade, and they tried to slip past them.

"Here we go!" Gulped Kot, Victor was just resting in a chair, he was still badly injured.

"Ok the ships are moving towards us." Said Nir

The Flare ship moved past the ships but they turned around and began to fire they're weapons at the Flare ship.

"Not good!" Panicked Kot

A flash of laser light and loud explosions are everywhere the Flare's ship is still holding.

At the Emperor's ship

"Sir!" Called a Soldier "the fleet has detected the Flare family trying to escape earth, they are trying to intercept him as we speak."

"Good," said the emperor "shut down they're ship, board it and arrest them, DO NOT kill them."

"Yes sir" said the soldier. And he punch a message to the ships into the computer.

Back at the ship battle there were four ships on the Flare family's tail.

"We can't get away!" Complained Roon, "I told you this was a stupid idea!"

"There has to be a way!" Panicked Nir punching buttons, as the red alert alarm was activated.

"Red alert!" said Len'a "this is not good!" And sparks started to leak from the control panels.

"Were doomed! Our haul has taken heavy damage!" Panicked Kot

Victor then knew what to do he got up and struggled towards the main computer.

"Ok" said the Captain of one of the ships "we almost got them, ready the boarding team!"

"Sir" said the soldier.

Victor was still struggling to get to the control panel he's doing his best to ignore his injuries.

"What are you doing?" Said Kot looking at Victor oddly, "you need to rest!"

"Move over!" Snapped Victor he used his free arm to push Kot aside, he started to push buttons on the computer.

"Son what are you doing?" Asked Len'a

"Just wait." Said Victor and the ship started to vibrate.

"Woah what's happening?" Said Nir failing about.

Just then the yellow jump gate opened and the ship escaped inside it.

"Impossible!" Said the captain of one the ships "how can he obtain the power of the jump gate!"

"Sir" said a soldier "his highness wants a status report on our progress."

"I'm afraid we must tell him the truth" gulped the captain.

At the emperor's ship he just heard the bad news.

"RRRRRRR!" He clenched his fist and punched out the soldier standing next to him. But his angry face changed to a sadistic smile. "Fine! The Flare boys gone, so what? I know he'll be back, he wouldn't dare leave his little girlfriends here to be tormented to death. Move to earth, it's time we reap the fruits of our labor."

"Yes Sir" said the helmsman and the ship lowered to earth and the emperor exited the ship and he and his bodyguards. And they arrived at the world organization to give his new laws to the world leaders.

At the Flare's ship it is traveling through hyper space.

"A jump gate?" Said Nir in amazement, "Son when did we get jump gate technology?"

"The professor helped me find the secret to the jump gate and he helped me equip this ship with this technology, while you were taken."

"Ok" said Len'a "but now that we escaped where will we go?"

"I'm not sure" said Nir "but let's just keep going until we find a place to stay."


	4. Earth's New Ruler

Earth's New Ruler

Soon Victor Escaped and his family is on the run, but to make things worse.

The emperor has moved down to earth and began to settle in as the new ruler his construction crews began to work on his castle it isn't finished yet, but there is enough completed to at least have shelter for both him and the princess. Along with a throne room, and all necessary things that make it inhabitable. It was being held at in the middle of scenic nowhere on the continent of Asia.

The emperor sat on his throne making plans, and writing things down.

"Sir" said a Soldier walking to the emperor "Our reports have come in."

"What is our progress?" Asked the emperor

"The Television station you requested has been restored, and a jumbo screen has been placed in every country in the world.'

"What about my gift to the humans?" Asked his highness

"It is ready to go on your command" said the Soldier

The emperor picked up his papers.

"Get everything ready," said the emperor "I will want to begin shortly it's time that people know what it's like to be ruled by the Solarien empire."

Back at the remains of professor Utonium's lab the girls and the other residence, have been expecting an attack luckily, the empire doesn't know where they are, more or less where the chemical Z is.

"I'm anxious" said Buttercup "Seriously, he's up to something I know it."

"I know but we can't just leave and chase him off earth." Said Ken "I mean his armies makes him an extremely difficult opponent."

"But Buttercup does have a point," said Poochie, "he will show up and come here eventually."

"And we can't just sit here," said Bubbles "how can we expect to save earth if we can't go and fight him."

"I think this maybe the least of our worries," said the professor. Walking in with a list.

"What's that?" Asked Blossom

"It's bad news," said the professor. "When HIM took his black light's back a year ago, he didn't get all of it."

"Oh no" said Blossom, "does he know who the light has possessed?"

"I'm not sure but I have compiled a list of who the light still is within." Then the professor read aloud.

Sedusa

Princess Morebucks

Beautician Michel

Mayor's Camera

Noodra

Cell phone waves.

Bubble's piano friend

All 4 Rowdyruff Boys

Kid's toy duck

Bug who's in love

Frog prince

"And we have a whole container here" said Ken

"Geez," said Buttercup "if the empire gets to them before we do then he won't have to come here for the chemical Z."

Just then everyone was called to the Jumbo screen in New Townsvill remains.

People have all gathered there the girls left the lab and hid away from people.

Just then the emperor flashed on the screen and he had a devilish grin as he sat on his throne. People began to boo and curse at his image.

But his soldiers came and forced people to quite down and listen, it's not like the people had a choice but to listen.

"Hello people of earth" said the emperor "this is your ruler Emperor of the Solarien Empire. I'm here to implement my new laws it's about time you learn to fallow _my_ rules!" He took out his list of laws and began to read aloud.

All world leaders will now submit their power to me, their position is withdrawn and they are now citizens, any resistance or refusal will result in immediate execution.

All people and places are now subject to be searched or interrogated at my command.

In addition to Martial Law curfew will be set at the hour of 7:30 P.M. to 8:00 A.M.

All law enforcement is now dismembered, my soldiers are more than enough.

And to help prevent any rebellions, any Solarien who is killed at the hands of a human, will result in the execution of 500 humans including the killer's own family.

"Now before I go, I will give you a token of my good will, I present to you humans a gift, a 24 hour news broadcast to keep up to date on all my current affairs." Then the screen flashed off and the news broadcast flashed on, but the news anchors were indeed human, but were scared, as if they were being held at gunpoint to broadcast.

"Come on" said Blossom she and the other girls returned to the lab.

When they returned they began to speak to the professor.

"I know what he ordered, this makes thing's much more difficult." Said the Professor

"Oh Victor where are you and why did you leave?" Wondered Blossom

Back at the Solarien Castle

The emperor was sitting on his throne and he summoned a group of 25 soldiers.

"What is your wish your highness?" Asked the lead Soldier

"Those fools are not aware of my _special informant_ who told me of the location of our enemies, and for that we were able to bug the lab, I gained the identities of people who still has chemical Z inside them." He handed them a sheet of paper. They had pictures of the mayor's camera. "I want you to take the extractors and take the chemical Z from it and bring it back to me."

"Yes sire" responded the soldier. And the soldiers left.

Little did the emperor know Princess Ad'ra was eavesdropping in on the emperor's plan.

"I have a bad feeling about this" thought Ad'ra, "I'm afraid that I might have to betray my father. I must go to the informant's room and find the location of the Powerpuff Girls Z."

Back at the Lab

"How can we fight?" Shouted Ken, "if we defeat even a single soldier 500 humans will die."

"And if they know it was us, then our families will pay the price." Whimpered Bubbles

"I guess the emperor is playing a very serious game for keeps." Said the professor

"And he doesn't like to play fair." said Poochie

"Eventually he will make his first move" said Buttercup

"But what will we do?" asked Bubbles

"I'm afraid that if we must, were going to have to kill them." Said Blossom with fear

But little did they know that the emperor's bug was concealed in the broke roof, and he herd everything, it was literally a little beetle it flew out and back to the castle to inform the emperor all it herd.

Back at the castle

Princess Ad'ra ordered members of the royal guard to tell her where the lab is, Eventually she got the location.

She ran to her room and took out a black cloak and hood, she slipped out of the castle barley without anyone noticing.

"I must go and warn the girls what's going on" said Ad'ra she leapt out of the castle and flew towards Townsvill ruins."


	5. A New World

A New World

In hyperspace the Flares have been traveling for what seemed like a couple of days, but in reality it was only a couple of hours. The Sons were making repairs on the ships after they just barley evaded being killed by the imperial fleet. Victor was still not in any position too give assistance because he was still injured, but he was on the path to recovery. But for now the Flares had to stop and find a new planet to inhabit since they could no long go to earth and going back to they're home was out of the question.

Hyperspace was odd looking it had no stars and everywhere you looked what would be nothing but black was nothing but red, it was vast and deep just like normal space.

Roon came out from underneath the control panels that were damaged, he just finished repairing them.

Len'a was still looking at the charts to see if they could find a new planet to live on.

"We've been floating through hyperspace for a very long time," complained Roon, "when are we going to stop!"

"We still need to find a planet to live on," said Nir, "Len'a have you found anything?"

"Here" said Len'a gazing at the charts "the third planet in the Epsilon Grid, we should be there in about two earth hours."

The family continued to soar through hyperspace once they got to the epislon grid Victor used his healthy hand to push buttons on the keyboard to get them out of hyperspace after all he was the only family member who knew about the jump gate when they escaped.

The Blue black hole appeared in normal space, then the ship exited the black hole and it closed behind them. The saw the third planet from above it was tan and brown.

"Ok" said Nir "for they have arrived at the planet touch down to the surface."

They soon did and the hatch opened and the Flares explored they're newly discovered planet with gas mask and with miniature scanners, which can be easily compared to triquarters from Star Treck.

"Hmm" said Kot looking at his scanner "there are no harmful air particles to us." Knowing that the Flares removed they're mask.

They looked at they're surroundings the sky was bright orange twilight, they're also appears to be no intelligent life in any direction they looked, or any life at all, there were no plants. There was also a faint wind in the air.

"Nothing but ground as far as the eye can see" said Victor

Len'a grabbed the soil on the ground and felt it as the wind carried it away.

"The soil is soft and it feels fertile" said Len'a "can be ideal for growing plants."

"But this doesn't explain why there are no plants here" said Roon

"I guess we can make this planet quite inhabitable for us" said Victor

"But all we have is this ship, and a few rations and survival supplies." Said Nir, "We have nothing else but this ship and I'm quite sure that no one back at home world will be willing to send the stuff we need to a family of fugitives who have a son that killed soldiers."

"We only got a couple friends on earth but how can we get in contact with them if almost the whole Solarien army is guarding both the outside of the planet and the planet's surface?" Said Kot

"There must be a way." said Victor "This would be soooooooo much easier if we were back on earth."

"Trust me son" said Len'a "nothing would make me happier than to save your friends, but for the time being going back to earth is out of the question."

"Just as long as we do it soon" said Victor "I have no idea what the emperor might do to them."

"Just give it some time" said Nir "things will turn to our favor."

Though they managed to find a new home things might have taken a turn for the worst back on earth.

The girls where all still guarding the last container of chemical Z little did they know that the empire has started to make they're move to collect chemical Z.

"So what will we do?" Said Bubbles

"We must first bring back all of the people who are possessed by chemical Z and bring them here," said the professor "once we do I will extract the chemical Z from them and the empire will not have a reason to hunt for them."

"Ok" said Blossom "so we should first save our friends! Let's go get Annie and bring her back here!"

Just then they herd a knock on the door, the girls all dashed to the door and hid and readied them selves for battle, they didn't know who it was, but if it was the Solarien army they would have to fight.

Ken slowly approached the door and he hesitantly opened it to see who it was.

"AHHHHHHHH!" He screamed and he threw the door closed.

"What who is it?" Asked the professor

"It's the Solarien Princess!" Screamed Ken

"Hey we should give her a curtsey welcome." Suggested the Professor

"But what if she's after the chemical Z?" asked Buttercup

"Something tells me that she's not here for that." Said the professor This time the professor opened the door Ad'ra had a od look on her face because after all, Ken screamed at her and slammed the door in her face.

"Your alone," said Ken looking around her "no soldiers or bodyguards?"

"No I couldn't risk bringing any soldiers here" said Ad'ra

The girls came out of hiding and knew no trouble was coming from Ad'ra.

"It's been a while" said Buttercup.

"A long year" said Ad'ra "and a hard one at that."

"Why are you here?" Asked Blossom

"I'm here to help you get our empire out of your world." Said Ad'ra

"How do you plan on doing that?" Asked Poochie

"Unfortunately I have to inform you about bad news" frowned Ad'ra

"What news?" Asked the professor

"The empire already knows you're here" sighed Ad'ra "and sadly don't plan on relocating if you try it he's gonna destroy every city until you come out of hiding."

"Greeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaat" moaned Buttercup sarcastically "then why hasn't he come here already?"

"He wants to get the chemical Z from all the things that have been possessed by it." Replied Ad'ra "and sadly he had the lab bugged so he knows who to look for."

"This is bad" said Blossom, "we must get to these host before he gets them."

"The list that has the host on them," said Ad'ra "the order that you read them off in, that's how he's going to take them."

"So in that case," said the professor "the mayor's camera is the first target.

"And the empire has sent 25 soldiers to go and extract the chemical Z from it." Said Ad'ra

"But how can we stop him if 500 humans will be executed if we beat even a single one of them?" Asked Buttercup

"Unfortunately my knowledge ends here" said Ad'ra "sadly I cannot help you anymore than I just did but if I can think of something I will do it." Then she turned her attention towards Bubbles. "And Bubbles I'm so sorry for what my father has done to you and your friend."

"Please don't" said Bubbles angered

"I promise you father's actions will be paid with justice."

"What about Victor?" Asked Blossom anxiously

"We last saw him and the Flare's escaping earth" Explained Ad'ra "they used technology that is beyond ours but has been achieved by the other races, the Jumpgate but now we don't know where they are."

"Why did he leave?" Wondered Blossom

"But now you must go get the Mayor's camera before the soldiers get to it." Concluded Ad'ra

With that Ad'ra left the lab and flew off back to the castle.

"You girls go" said the professor "remember our container is the last thing he'll go after. Remember he will only execute 500 humans if a human kills any Solariens, you can still win by not killing any Solariens."

"Right we can just knock them out." Said Blossom hit with and insight. "Thanks Professor! And the girls left the lab and headed to the ruins of the Mayor's office."


	6. The Race Is On

The Race Is On

The girls were already on their way to the Mayor's to retrieve his camera, Princess Ad'ra already started to return to the castle.

The Flares were already starting to get settled at their new temporary home on their deserted planet, but it wasn't easy seeing how the planet was all barrens and desert, with no plants or water.

"So the empire is on their way here." Said Ms. Bellum "I guess it was only a matter of time."

"It's bad enough that they destroy my office along with my perfect world." said the Mayor.

"We'll take the camera back to the lab to have it's chemical extracted." said Blossom holding the camera.

"You should come with us!" Suggested Bubbles holding Ms. Bellum's arm.

"Right!" agreed Buttercup "if the empire doesn't find anything then they will surely place you under arrest."

"Good Idea," said the Mayor after a little bit they all returned to the lab once there the professor used the old Kennai machine to remove the Chemical Z from the camera.

"That's one." said the professor taking the black chemical in a capsule.

"Dad!" Called Ken and they all rushed up the stairs and looked out the big window and, they saw the group of soldiers marching on the Mayor's office. 10 of the 25 soldiers went inside and looked for the chemical, while the rest stood guard outside.

"Looks like it's started." said Blossom. They watched them ransack the office for about twenty minuets. The Soldiers stomped out with a bitter look on their faces. Then they changed their expression to serious. Then they marched to the east, to the Morbucks Mansion.

"Where they going?" Asked Buttercup

"What's over in that direction?" Asked Ken

"I'm afraid it's the Morbucks mansion!" Panicked Bubbles.

"We better go stop them before they get to Princess!" Cried Blossom

"We have no time to waste!" said Professor "Go and bring Princess back here!" And the girls flew out the door and raced over to the Morbucks mansion.

Meanwhile at the Solarien attributes Training Facility Victor's biggest fan was about to get the news about her greatest love. Star was walking back to her dorm as her roommate Alicia, was reading a metal tablet Star walked inside and she saw that Alicia had a sad look on her face.

"What's wrong?" she asked

"I'm sorry Star." she said. She handed her the metal tablet and it had a picture of the Flares engraved on it and underneath it said.

"WANTED! This family of fugitives the infamous Flares wanted for treason against the Empire and murder of General Marcs and many soldiers in the military, and resisting arrest."

"I herd that they escaped earth and have now escaped to an unknown sector in the galaxy." Explained Alicia. Star got a sad look on her face,

"Victor," she sighed. Alicia hugged her she started to produce tears, then they separated from each other. Star changed her expression to serious. "I'm going to find him."

"WHAT!" Shouted Alicia, "you can't! I mean you don't even know where he is!"

"I can feel him," said Star clenching a fist "even if he was lost in a nebula I can feel him inside my heart."

"If you plan on going to earth," said Alicia "think again, half the army is on that planet, and almost all the fleet is guarding it."

"I know." sighed Star

"And how do you plan to get out of here?" Asked Alicia, "the facility agents have they're eyes on you."

"I have a plan." said Star. "Tomorrow they will run me through piloting exorcises, I will be flying around the area between Saturn and Jupiter in the asteroid belt, when they launch me I will fly away and I will escape."

Alicia and Star hugged once more.

"Good luck and be careful who knows what's out there!" Said Alicia

"I will find him I can feel where he is." said Star.

Back on earth

"We got to hurry!" said Blossom "they'll be there any minuet."

"I don't think we have to worry about that!" said Bubbles she pointed to the west and the group of soldiers were rushing over to the mansion.

"They are acting like they're in a big hurry." said Buttercup

"You think they spotted us!" Panicked Bubbles

"Most likely." said Blossom "HURRY!" And the girls stepped up the speed and raced down to Morbucks mansion.

Back on Planet Epsilon the Flares started to dig in the soil in an attempt to find underground aquifers.

"We may have to leave soon if we cannot find water." said Roon

"Lets continue to dig," said Nir "while Victor recovers."

Victor was on the ship sitting in the captain's chair, his arm was healed but his leg was still broken.

"What can I do?" He thought "as long as this leg is still broken I cannot do anything, everyone else is trying hard to find ways to make this planet inhabitable."

Just then Kot walked inside the ship, he noticed Victor's slightly depressed look on his face.

"What's the matter?" Asked Kot

"I'm sitting in here and I can't help because of my condition." Complained Victor.

"I understand." said Kot "but don't worry, remember what the creature told us back at the spritsball tornament."

"What?" Asked Victor

"See ya!" And Kot walked out of the ship.

"The creature at the Spritsball tournament?" Wondered Victor.

Back on Earth the girls have strated to get the lead out getting to the Morbucks mansion but sadly Bubbles theory was true, the soldiers have spotted them, and when they saw the girls moving faster, the soldiers did the same thing.

They began to rush and within three minuets the mansion was in sight the all of a sudden the was a small bang was herd. Then a loud whistle was heard. Buttercup looked up and saw something coming strait at them.

"WATCH OUT!" Screamed Blossom and then the girls moved to the side and then there was an explosion.

"A missile?" Said Buttercup.

"They mean business!" said Bubbles

"Not quite." said Blossom "They looked over at the Soldiers and they got attacked as well."

"It's princess!" said Buttercup "she's launching rockets at all of us!"

"Doesn't she know that if any of them get kill 500 of us will be executed!" Yelled Bubbles

"I don't think she cares!" Said Blossom

"We better hurry." said Buttercup "we need to get over there get Princess out and have her call off the missiles! The real race is on."

Back at the Solarien Attributes Training Facility.

Star was getting ready for her piloting exorcises, just then two agents knocked on her door and she answered it.

"It's time." said one of the agents "are you ready?"

"Yes" said Star and the escorted her to the ship hanger and she got in her small one man fighter. While the agents got into similar ships.

"Ok," said Star "I hope can do this." The ships rose and they flew away from Solar and left for the area between Saturn and Jupiter, towards the asteroid belt.

Back on Earth the girls manage to arrive at the mansion unfortunately so did the soldiers and strange enough the maids were dressed as military soldiers and they had guns set up all over the front yard.

Just then one maid dressed like a military captain arrived at the front yard with a bunch of other maids.

"Take your battle stations!" Ordered the lead maid and all the other maids took their stations at the guns, and they pointed them at both the girls and the soldiers.

"Ok!" said the lead Maid

"READY!"

"AIM!"

"FIRE!"


	7. The Battle For Morbucks

The Battle For Morbucks

"Ready!" Called out the lead maid at the Morbucks mansion.

"Aim!"

"Fire!"

Then the guns fired at both the girls and the soldiers both bullets and rockets.

"Is she crazy!" Yelled Buttercup dodging the assault.

"What will we do!" Screamed Bubbles

"We keep going!" Yelled Blossom moving out of the ways of the rockets. "We have to beat the soldiers to princess otherwise the universe is doomed!"

Luckily for them the soldiers decided to stop and get behind some nearby landscape and return fire.

"Look!" Said Bubbles pointing towards the soldiers "they stopped!" Then they notice the soldiers pulling out their own guns and started to return fire.

"Wait!" said Buttercup she pointed out the Maids focusing most of their fire on the Soldiers.

"This makes things easier!" Cheered Bubbles. The girls managed to make it to the front yard and they flipped over the walls and maids tried to shoot them at point blank range, fortunately the guns were cheep, they could not turn backwards, any maids that tried to shoot them only had small hand guns.

"STOP!" They shouted as the girls broke down the front door. Maids charged at them with kitchen knives Buttercup used her Swing Sonic and she blew them out the window. The sounds of flashing lasers and gunfire filled the air as the battle outside continued.

The main foyer had two hallways on the right and left, and a big staircase dead in front of them.

"Which way?" Asked Bubbles looking franticly up and down the halls.

We better hurry said Buttercup and the pointed back to the front and some of the maid were turning around and headed strait at them.

"Um!" said Blossom thinking and sweating, knowing the wrong choice means it's all over, "This way!" Then they ran down to the left hallway.

"What make you think it's this way?" Asked Bubbles

"Because hopefully princess wouldn't pick and obvious hiding spot during such and situation." Explained Blossom.

They kept going and then they arrived at a dead end with a bust of Duchess at the back wall.

"GREAAAAT!" Moaned Buttercup sarcastically "you manage to lead us to a dead end! All there is, is this stupid bust!" She lightly hit it with her hammer and the head fell back and the wall opened up to show a dark tunnel.

"Its so obvious," said Buttercup "a dead-end with bust in it with a contraption opening a secret passage? Maybe it will lead us to princess."

They walked into the doorway and Blossom used her yo-yo to flip the bust back into position from the doorway, the doorway closed and it seems no one was there.

"Lets hope this goes to what were looking for," said Blossom staring hard down the tunnel within five minuets they manage to see the light at the end and they walked out, they looked around and they saw they were outside again.

They herd the noises of the battle behind them they looked behind them and saw the mansion quite some yards away from them.

"Great that tunnel just led us away from where we were supposed to go," said Buttercup giving Blossom a cold look "Oh fearless leader you managed to make us lose the chemical Z."

"Oh shut up!" Grumbled Blossom.

"Please don't fight!" Said Bubbles getting between the two.

"Don't get too disappointed." said another female voice and coming over a nearby mound on the hill, when the girls looked it revealed Princess, with Sapphire in her arms and her sister Dutchess.

"Oh good!" said Buttercup taking a sigh of relief, "we didn't lose."

"I see my maids couldn't stop you." Said Princess

"Neither could they stop the Solariens!" said Bubbles pointing back to the mansion they all looked back at the mansion and they saw the Soldiers securing the mansion and the Maids being placed under arrest, their hands on their heads, and being forced into groups at gunpoint.

"I thought this would happen!" said Duchess

"Mommy and Daddy had escaped to a country estate out on Costa Rica." Explained Princess

"So that guy who fights with you three is one of them?" Asked Duchess

"It's sad but it's true," said Buttercup "Victor is a Solarien, and in a way, it was his fault this mess happened."

"That human appearance he has, was just a disguise." explained Bubbles

"So he's not even really handsome," sighed Duchess "he's just a big lizard like them."

"I told you if you get too close to him he'd eat you alive!" Mocked Princess

"We should give him a piece of our minds if we see him again!" Concluded Duchess

"Don't even think about it!" Snarled Blossom with much fury on her face.

"Why shouldn't we!" Yelled Princess "you just said he's the reason this whole mess happened!"

"I know," said Blossom, "but I know he wants to correct this mistake, and I will see to it that he will, despite he's not even on this planet anymore."

"Typical," sighed Princess "after all he is an alien after all. I guess you weren't lying when you said you have an alien boyfriend Blossom."

"Oh Shut Up!" Yelled Blossom blushing.

"We cant waist time!" Said Buttercup "princess do you know why the empire is here?"

"Kind of," said Princess "the black stuff that stuck me and sapphire about a year ago, said Princess they're after it."

"Yes," said Bubbles "they will remove it from your body and when they do the universe will be finished!"

"What do you expect me to do then?" Asked princess

"Come back to the lab with us, we can extract the black stuff from you before the empire gets it." Said Buttercup

"As much as I hate going with you," said Princess, "but given the current circumstances it looks like I wont be doing much standing out anytime soon."

"FREEZE!" Shouted a Soldier pointing his gun at the girls, the girls put their hands up and then the one soldier beckoned the other soldiers to arrive and the rest of the soldiers showed up and pointed their guns at them.

"How did you know how to find us?" Asked Princess

"Your maids are so easily broken," smirked the Captain, "with our persuasive skills they talked within one minuet after we took your mansion."

"You fiends!" Yelled Bubbles

"I figured you humans would be used to such means," said the Captain "you do it to each other in your wars after all, now if you excuse us we will claim our prize." And he instructed his soldiers to take the chemical Z from Princess.

One soldier took out one chemical extractor from a case another soldier was holding, he took out the needle and approached Princess and he rammed it into her arm.

"OUCH!" Screamed Princess as the tank on the end filled halfway with chemical Z.

"Keep Quite!" Shouted the Captain, "ok now the cat!"

The Soldier violently grabbed Sapphire out of Princess's arms and Sapphire began to shake and begin to swipe and try to fight her way out of the soldier's hands.

"Sapphire No!" screamed Princess with tears in her eyes.

"Keep quite! Unless you want you cat to become a feast for his highness!" Threatened the captain

The Soldier stuck the needle in the rear of Sapphire and extracted the rest of the chemical Z that caused her to Meow very loudly. Like before the loud meow caused Princess's look to change with a red Afro and yellow eyes.

"So it's true," said the Captain seeing the transformation "as it says it the Flare boy's report, you keep your powers even without your chemical."

Duchess smirked and she reached into her pocket and took out a small white sphere.

"What is that?" Said a soldier focusing his aim on her.

"Just a small scapegoat." smirked Duchess

"Drop it!" Ordered the soldier

"As you wish." smiled Duchess, she pressed it and it created a huge flash and started to emit smoke the flash blinded the soldiers and the smoke concealed the girls.

One soldier was shoved down and when the smoke cleared the girls and Sapphire was gone.

"They escaped," said a Soldier "what shall we do captain?"

"Return to the Castle," said the Captain he pointed to the chemical extractor with the full tank on the end. "After all we still have what the emperor wishes."

The Girls were flying back to the lab, Princess and Duchess were gone.

"You think they got Sapphire back?" Asked Bubbles

"Possibly," said Blossom, "but for now we got to tell the professor that the emperor beat us this time."

"You think they got enough to get them their universal conquest?" Asked Bubbles

"Not likely," said Buttercup "but we'll have to wait and see what happens."


End file.
